


Поттер в его голове

by stuffcobbsays, WTF_Drarry_2020



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffcobbsays/pseuds/stuffcobbsays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Drarry_2020/pseuds/WTF_Drarry_2020
Summary: Покажи мне, как ты трогаешь себя.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: WTF_Drarry_2020_тексты_G_PG13





	Поттер в его голове

**Author's Note:**

> Авторская пунктуация. Это не порно — это стекло.

Малфой зажигает свечи.

Одну — чтобы видеть очертания предметов в безлунную ночь.

Вторую — его якорь в темноте.

Третью — достаточно, чтобы бледный стал золотистым. Теплый сумрак скрадывает следы бугрящихся рубцов на левом предплечье.

В Восточной зале затхлый воздух пахнет сыростью, из лишенных занавесей французских окон тянет сквозняком, но Малфою плевать.

В его голове Поттер улыбается уголком рта и спрашивает, не в его ли честь столь торжественный прием со свечами.

Малфой ослабляет галстук, сползает ниже в приглашающие объятья пахнущих пылью диванных подушек.

_Покажи мне, как ты трогаешь себя._

Мантия падает на пол, Малфой застревает в рукавах и путается в штанинах, раздраженно дергая молнию правой рукой.

Бледная, скрюченная, изломанная левая остается неподвижной.

Малфой противен сам себе за эти суетливые дерганые движения, но Поттер в его голове говорит — _продолжай._

И Малфой продолжает.

Начинается первый, настоящий зимний, декабрьский снег. Малфой, задыхаясь, смотрит невидящими глазами в распахнутое черное небо и не видит этого, потому что в его голове Поттер говорит — посмотри на меня.

Малфой впивается глазами в лицо напротив, изученное до мельчайшей детали, до последней тонкой морщинки в уголках прищуренных в улыбке глаз.

Пальцы левой руки мелко дрожат.

_— Ты такой красивый сейчас, Драко_

_— Я так хочу тебя, если бы ты знал только_

_— Представь, что я рядом… Тебе нравится так? Нравится, как я тебя трогаю?_

Малфой сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать — он все еще знает, смутно помнит, что отвечает пустоте, но само собой выходит на выдохе, протяжное —

— Да-а…

За N миль от Уилтшира, в жарко натопленной гостиной на Гриммо, 12, настоящий Поттер предлагает Джинни расстаться, и она скрипучим от невыплаканных слез голосом спрашивает, есть ли у него кто-то еще.

Поттер отвечает «нет».

Он говорит правду.

За окном первый снег медленно оседает в черные лужи, превращаясь в грязную кашу.


End file.
